Weekend Surprise
by Onigiri Samurai
Summary: Renee and Phil drop in for a weekend and stay in the Cullen's home, with only Edward, Bella and his siblings coming in and out... Renee is keeping a steady eye on her daughter and her boyfriend. Rated T to be safe. R&R please!
1. Friday

**Twilight!! Whooo! This little story (which might have chapters instead of a oneshot) has Renee and Phil stopping by for a little visit over the weekend... Renee gets suspicious and starts watching Bella more carefully during their stay...**

**Weekend Surprise**

Bella looked up into bright topaz eyes as she felt him tense underneath her, "What's wrong?"

He had a one word answer, "Renée."

"So? You've met Charlie, and he's a cop! What's the big deal about her?"

He shifted her weight onto his other leg, "It's not that… but I'm afraid of her, well… more of her reaction, of us being together."

She stifled back laughter, "So, it's not like we've done anything… and to think the great Edward Cullen is afraid of something…" She put on a mock macho face and stiffened her shoulders, "A ravenous, blood-thirsty, tracker vampire attacks his girlfriend; no problem. A family of really old vampires want to kill her because she knows too much, no problem. Now, that said girlfriends mother; now, in there lies his true fear."

"Oh really? I'm afraid of her?"

Bella nodded.

"Then why would I still be with you?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, my good looks, good body, prone to rescuing?"

Edward laughed and rolled his eyes, "Riiiight, your quality to be a danger magnet is really attractive to me…"

She laughed as he spun her around and kissed her.

"You really need to stop surprising me like that…"

"Why? Its funny listening as your heart skips a beat."

He kissed her again.

"Wait…what if she walks in on this?" He asked.

"I'm not worried about that… you can warn me when she's in the driveway."

He grinned, "That is _if_ I warn you…"

She hit him playfully, "You would… and you know it."

The smirk on his face grew wider, "What's the matter? Don't you _want_ to be the bad girl for once?" He looked at the door, "She just got out of her car… and she's about to walk in…"

She grinned, "I'll show you bad!"

Right as Renée had her hand on the doorknob and twisted it, Bella grabbed Edwards chin and forced her lips on his astonished, frozen ones. Renée looked to the armchair they were sitting in a quickly looked down, clearing her throat. Bella turned around and cringed, thinking about the repercussions of her actions just now, "Hi… mom…"

Renée looked up, slightly taken aback, "Well… that was, um, unexpected…"

Bella turned back to Edward, who hid a huge grin on his face from Renée. He chuckled, "Well…uh, I think I'll go and get us some drinks…" He shifted Bella off of his lap, setting her on the armchair and walking off to the kitchen, giving Bella one last look with an even bigger grin on his face around the doorway. She hid her face from her mother and sent such a piercing glare at him; it would put Rosalie's to shame.

Renée broke the silence, "Sooo…"

Her daughter looked up, "What?"

Renée inched closer to Bella, "What was that little display all about?"

"Oh, nothing really…" She waved her hands around.

Renée was acting more like a best friend then a parent at this point, "Not from what I've seen."

Bella eyed her mother cautiously, "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on… you can't play innocent any longer Isabella Swan…"

Bella blushed and waved her hands in front of her face, "We honestly didn't do anything, I swear!"

Renée leaned back, "Well?"

Bella dropped her hands and gave her a puzzled look, "Well, what?"

Her mom raised an eyebrow, "Do you intend to?"

Bella's jaw dropped and she could see Edward from the corner of her eye laughing, she glared at him and tried to answer, "Well… um… uh…Wait! Should a parent really be asking that!?"

Renée folded her arms across her chest and grinned, "I'm waiting for an answer…"

Bella's face grew more crimson, "Um… well… I… uh…" after a long pause she mumbled in a quiet voice, "There's a... uh… um... yes? I... dunno..." and in a whisper only Edward could hear, "And stubborn vampire..."

"Well… that was… a little surprising coming from you, Bella." Renée sighed and asked her another puzzling question, "Does he know?"

She looked past her mother and into the kitchen, where a bent over Edward was quietly laughing hysterically and mumbled, "Well, he does now…"

"What? I didn't hear you…"

"Huh? Oh, I said no."

Just then Edward came back and set the tray of tea down on the little table in front of them before seating himself beside Bella on the couch, while Renée took the chair off to the side.

"So Edward…" Renée calmly asked.

"Yes?"

"How _exactly_ do you feel about my daughter?"

Edward stared coolly at her and placed an arm over Bella's shoulders, "I think what you saw earlier fully expresses my answer."

"I see…" She paused, "Is there _anything_ else you want to tell me?"

Bella glared, "Will you stop with the interrogation mom, we didn't do anything… and I mean _nothing_."

Renée looked innocently at her daughter, "What? I can't know anything about your boyfriend?" She looked at her watch, "Damn, I have to go and pick Phil up from the airport…"

Bella's jaw dropped, "Wait… you're staying?!"

Renée nodded, "Only for the weekend."

Edward stepped in, coolly asking, "Where will you be staying? You're welcome to stay here, my parents are away on vacation, and my siblings won't mind, they have other things to attend to."

"Why thank you Edward, I think I might take you up on that offer…" She looked at Bella and walked towards the door, "Phil's coming in from Jacksonville." She looked specifically at Bella, "I'll be back soon." Before walking out the door and driving off.

Bella sighed and crashed belly-first onto the couch. Edward walked over and sat down, placing her head in his lap, "Well, that certainly was interesting…"

Bella sighed again, "Well that's Renée for you…"

Edward looked down at her and flashed a quick smirk, "She seems very interested in you…"

"You heard that, huh?"

He grinned, "I hear everything in this house…"

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Yeah, that's _real_ comforting…"

He started to laugh, "I liked that last part you added to your little confession… you know, the part she couldn't hear, but I could…"

She smiled, "Of course, you were supposed to hear that, as well as everything in that conversation."

He ran a hand through her hair and chuckled, "I don't think your mother would be too happy if she found out that you were trying to get a vampire in your bed."

"So?" She grinned, "What she doesn't know won't hurt… and she just thinks you're a normal human, not a super strong vampire capable of doing anything to me."

He raised an eyebrow, "Was that your attempt at trying to seduce me?"

She shrugged, "Eh, it was worth a shot…"

"Right…" Edward sighed and playfully flipped a lock of her hair in her face, "I think it was a very good shot…" He paused, "But alas… I seem to remember that last part about 'a stubborn vampire' Hmmm?"

She blushed and buried her face into his shirt, fiddling with the buttons on it afterwards, "Yeah… you're right…"

"Really?" He grinned and brought his mouth close to her ear, letting out a playful snarl, "Because I was thinking about complying with that request."

She blushed furiously and took a handful of his shirt and buried her face even farther in it, stuttering, "I-I can't believe you actually said that!"

He brought his mouth right up to her ear, his lips brushing against it, "And the thing is… you won't see it coming…"

She turned to be on her back and looked at him, "What's that supposed to mean?!"

He just laughed and rubbed his chin, "You know very well what it means." As she was about to say something, Edward shushed her and whispered, "Your mother is coming back, Phil's with her."

"Already?" She pouted and got up, "They didn't leave us alone for very long…"

Edward stood up after her and grinned, "I read her mind."

She looked at him, "You what?!"

He chuckled, "She wants to test her theory about you."

She raised an eyebrow, "What theory would this be?"

"She thinks you're being controlled by me, when it's really the opposite way around."

Bella snorted, "Me? Control you? Ha!"

He brought his arms around her waist, "Oh, but you very much do. I mean, I will follow you anywhere…" Her heart rate increased and he finished with his mouth close to her ear, "She's here."

"You're really not helping the situation I'm in by doing this…" Bella laughed and walked out the front doors, helping Phil and Renée carry their bags in. Renée sat down hard on the couch, exhausted, Phil soon following her.

"We should really get to bed…" The baseball player wheezed.

"I agree…" Renée replied.

Edward smiled, "Alright, you can have my room. It's quite spacious and can accommodate both of you."

Renée smiled, "Thanks Edward, but where will you sleep? And Bella as well?"

They walked up the spiral staircase.

"Bella can sleep in Alice's room; I will sleep in Jasper's room further down the hallway." He pointed both the rooms out.

Renée eyed Edward warily, "I see. Very well then, just had to make sure little boys and girls aren't sleeping in the same room."

"Mom!" Bella whined.

"Fine. Phil and I will be going to bed then… Goodnight." Renée said, watching Edward disappear in Jasper's room before closing Edward's door.

"Night mom!" Bella called from Alice's room.

Ten minuetes later, Bella was sitting on Alice's bed and felt a slight breeze behind her, "Hey Edward."

"Shh… whisper."

"Fine." She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Good. Phil's fast asleep, but your mom's wide awake… she's listening for me trying to get into your room."

Bella stifled a giggle, "She does realize that she's never going to hear you, right?"

"She has no clue of my 'other' qualities."

Bella smiled, "That's a good thing!"

He shushed her and looked at her door, "Damn… she heard you and she's coming. I'll be out the window."

Renée cracked her door open, "Bella?"

"Yeah mom?"

"Oh…" She was disappointed, eyeing Bella as she was 'reading' a book, "Nevermind…"

Bella sighed, "Sorry if I woke you… I got a little too excited about this book! This guy just proposed to this girl, and now the girl is debating whither it's good or bad…"

"Oh, okay… just wanted to check on you, making sure Edward wasn't bothering you…"

"Thanks mom… but I think I'll finish this chapter…"

Renée smiled, "Goodnight honey."

Bella nodded and looked towards the shadow that came from her window as the door clicked shut, "You're a very bad liar…"

She smiled, "Yeah, but she bought it."

He raised an eyebrow.

"What? It's not like I'm doing anything with you! I mean, you've slept in my bed before, with both of us not doing anything!"

He clenched his teeth, "Bella, your voice…"

She clasped her hand over her mouth, letting out a muffled, "Sorry…"

"It's alright… she won't bother us anymore anyway… she thinks you're still reading that stupid book."

She protested and hissed, "It's not a stupid book!"

He lifted his hands in defense, "That's what she thinks it is… she's jealous of romance novels."

Bella giggled, "Our stories put together are like a romance novel, when you think about it."

He smiled the crooked smile she loved, "I don't disagree with that, but I will fight for you…"He let out a playful snarl, "You are _mine_, and mine alone." He scooped her up and kissed her, she held on a little longer than she was supposed to.

"I was waiting for that…" She panted.

He glared, "I swear… you'll be the death of me, Bella Swan."

She chuckled and let out a sly smile, "But you can't say you didn't want it, you never pushed me away."

"Yes… but I can't control myself as well when you do that…"

She looked at him with a grin plastered across her face, "I asked this question before, but," She eyed him cautiously, "What's tempting you more?"

He smiled, "I don't know… it's quite a hard decision…"

"Well?"

He ran a marble hand through her hair, "Quite possibly both at the moment," he chuckled, "Both are quite hard to resist…"

"Oh, so both?"

He shook his head, "Not a real definite decision…"

She crossed her arms over her chest, "Nice to know…"

He chuckled, "Nice to know I was of some help."

She sighed, "When are they going to leave?"

"Monday, Why?"

She tried to make a pouting face, failing because of laughter, "Because I liked having the house to ourselves."

He gave her a weird look, "You puzzle me, Bella."

She smiled, "I tend to have that affect on people, ask anyone…"

There was a moment of silence, "I think you should get to sleep."

Her calm smile disappeared, "Will you leave me?"

"No…"

"Promise?"

"I promise. I'll stay right here the whole night, that is… unless your mom walks in… then I'm gone."

"I see…"

He picked her up with ease, drawing the covers out from underneath her, placing her back down and pulling the covers over her head completely.

"Edward…" She hissed.

He just laughed as she poked her head out from beneath the blankets. He reached over to the small reading lamp illuminating the room and turned in off, turning back around and kissing her on the forehead before whispering, "Goodnight Bella… sweet dreams…"

She smiled a tired smile, "You know they'll be about you."

He smiled, "Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?"

She rolled over to face him and smacked him playfully, knowing he wouldn't feel it, "It's a very good thing…"

He smiled, "Alright… now go to sleep."

A few minuetes later he held her small, sleeping form beside him and whispered, "If I could dream… they would be about you as well…"

* * *

**Next possible chappie: Saturday**

**R&R Please!**


	2. Saturday Morning

**Ladies and Gentlemen, let the amusing Alice enter!**

* * *

Bella awoke the next morning with no one next to her. Startled she glanced around, only to see him come back in through the window, his eyes a glistening liquid topaz.

"You hunted."

Edward smiled. "Caribou… not quuiiite as delicious as a mountain lion, but it'll suffice. You don't think I would entertain my guests on an empty stomach, do you?"

Bella smirked. "Well since you ate," She stretched and yawned. "Well, I guess it's time for the human to eat…"

He pushed her back onto the bed. "You were tossing and turning all night."

"I was?"

He nodded and grinned. "May I ask why you repeatedly kept whispering my name?"

Her eyes widened, "I what!?"

He smirked. "It's times like these where I wish I could look into your mind…"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes."

She raised a brow. "Alright then Mr. Cullen…" She grabbed his arm and leaned closer to him, attempting to push him out the door. "Go and make the human food…"

A grin flashed across his face and he hoisted her over his shoulder with ease, "You're going to help me!"

She laughed and screamed as he ran down the stairs with her at a human pace. Running straight into the kitchen, he set her down.

"You're a lot more playful after you hunt."

"Because I can control myself better, see?" He leaned over and kissed her.

Her heart skipped a beat.

His laugh rang throughout the kitchen, "I love doing that." He slid next to her and placed an arm around her waist, leading her to the refrigerator and opening it.

"Geez… Alice was prepared for this, wasn't she?"

"Unfortunately. So, what would the human like for breakfast, hm?"

Bella grinned and scanned through the fridge and pointed, "Oh, bacon and eggs!"

He swept her up and kissed her, "Bacon and eggs it is then."

Renee and Phil came down the stairs. Renee sniffed the air. "Mmm, something smells good!"

Bella ran to her mom, "Morning Mom!"

She hugged Bella. "You and Edward are up early…"

"Mom…" Bella whined. "Stop with the insinuations! He woke me up this morning, that's all!"

Renee raised a brow. "That sentence didn't help you dear…"

Bella smirked, "You're probably right…"

Edward eyed her cautiously and whispered, "What are you thinking?"

She smirked again. "Oh, nothing."

"Do you know what's on her mind?" He asked Renee.

She shook her head. "Not a clue." She grinned. "Well, that wouldn't be _entirely_ incorrect…"

The infamous crooked grin appeared on his face. "Oh, Bella… my love… I wouldn't try that…"

Bella tried to hide the surprise on her face. "Mom! What are you thinking?!"

Renee snapped out of her trance, "Huh? Oh, I was… uh…"

"It was about me and Edward wasn't it?"

"Possibly."

Bella glanced at Edward. "You can't hide anything from us… so just give up and say it."

Renee gulped. "Um... well, that comment I made earlier reminded me of a dream I had last night…"

"What dream?"

Edward's lip was fighting to remain straight. Renee spoke again, "Well… I had a dream that I… uh… saw something I shouldn't have…"

Bella's eyes widened. "You didn't…"

"Sadly, yes."

Bella glanced at Edward again and said, "Think she's like Alice?"

He grinned. "Don't even bet on it."

Bella laughed. "But I always bet on Alice." She stuck her tongue out. "I'll find out, you wait."

Renee and Phil looked at each other with odd looks. "What does Alice have to do with this?"

"Nothing. Well, not a lot anyway…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Bella grinned smugly and looked at Edward. "She's just very, very good at winning bets…"

"I see."

Edward smirked. "Well, let's eat."

The group of four sat around the large table in the kitchen, when Alice walked in.

"Hellloooo!" Her voice chimed from the entranceway, "I've got some giiiifts for my favoriiiite brotherrrrr!" She walked into the kitchen and set six bags down.

Edward raised a brow. "Well, someone was certainly enjoying herself…"

Alice pouted. "Fine. Bella can get her gifts first." She stuck out her tongue.

"You got me presents? For what?"

Alice's jaw dropped. "I can't believe you forgot! It's yours and Edward's anniversary!"

Bella's eyes widened, "It's our two year?!"

Edward grinned. "Yes."

"Then that's why…" She smacked her forehead and then Edward.

"So _now_ you figured it out." He smiled that crooked smile.

Alice waved her hands in the air, "Hello! I'm still here!"

Edward laughed. "Right." He smiled at Alice. "Why don't you show Bella what you got her hmm, Alice?"

She huffed. "You know, I reealllly don't like you sometimes."

He raised a brow. "Come on Alice, show her."

Phil and Renee just watched the sibling rivalry unfold.

She stuck out her tongue. "What if I don't want to give it to her yet?"

"I dunno."

Alice glared at him, and then went into a blank stare. Edward and Bella looked at each other.

"Uh-oh…" Bella whispered.

She returned to a normal state and grinned, "Edward, Bella, could you come help me bring Jasper, Rosalie, and our parents gifts to their rooms?"

They looked at each other. Edward stood, "Sure. If you'll excuse me."

Bella stood, "Me too."

Edward grabbed three bags while Alice grabbed two, leaving Bella with the one. "Geez Alice, what did you buy?! It's so heavy!"

As soon as they were out of view and walking up the stairs, Edward took Bella's bag, leaving her free. They put all of the bags in Alice's room.

"So Alice, mind letting me know what you saw? Instead of repeating numbers in different languages."

"You two are going out to dinner tonight."

Bella looked surprised, "We are? Since when?!"

"As of five minuetes ago."

Edward smiled. "Oh really? How do we keep her parents occupied?"

Alice giggled. "The rest of us of course!"

Bella sighed. "Joy… another reason to get attacked by Alice's horrendous designs…"

"My designs are not horrendous!"

"Sadly... yes... yes they are..."

"Are not..." She stuck out her tounge.

Edward interrupted, "So how exactly are all of you going to keep them occupied?"

Alice grinned. "I'm sure Carlisle and Esme will be back by then... and Jasper should be arriving in about five minuetes."

"What about Emmett and Rosalie?"

"Emmett..."

A booming voice yelled 'Hello' at the top of his lungs.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Rose?"

"Is driving back now with Carlisle and Esme."

Bella sighed. "Joy... looks like no way out..."

"Don't worry Bella! Everything's going to be fiiiine!"

She sighed again, "Just get on with it Alice..."

Those were her last words before Edward was shoved out the door by Alice and Bella was taken to Alice's closet...

* * *

**What will Alice put Bella in for her dinner with Edward? Why are Carlisle and Esme home early? Why is Emmett so weird? (no one knows...) All of these questions (except that last one) will be answered in the next chapter: Saturday Evening! **

**R&R!**


End file.
